


Society Against Evil Season 2 Profiles

by Dede42



Series: Escape the Night Character Profiles [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Prophecy, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25861981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: These are the ongoing profiles about the SAE members.
Series: Escape the Night Character Profiles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1508336
Comments: 20
Kudos: 2





	1. ETN Profile- James McCoy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Hey all, it's time to find out more about certain SAE members. Onward!

Name: James McCoy

Birthday: February 7th, 1960

Age: 58

Hair color: brown

Eye color: green

Skin color: white

Hometown: Boston, Massachusetts; Los Angeles, California

Job: Leader for the Society Against Evil

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A

Location: Various safe houses.

James McCoy has dealt with many challenges throughout his life, more so since becoming a leader for the Society Against Evil, and the biggest challenge he faced has been to ensure the safety of the potential Light-bearer Dawn Hatcher and her friend, Joey Graceffa. Until the events at the 1920s house, his job of looking after the brunette had been fairly easy with keeping tabs on her, even when she was in a different country, like England or Wales, for her acting job.

James’ job became tougher because of the 1920s house incident, which he still wished after a full year that he had dealt with the situation differently, and wouldn’t have cost the lives of ten people, including fellow Society member Shane Dawson. It has been a year, and he is fearful for the safety and well-being of Joey since he had taken the deed from the 1920s house to keep it from affecting anyone else.

James made sure that the deed was locked away in a safe place, but he knew that the taint on it had already infected Joey, and he is fearful that it will overwhelm, even with his almost constant exposure to the Light inside Dawn. When he went to the memorial service to represent the Society Against Evil, he could sense the growing darkness inside Joey, and he feared that it would overwhelm the boy, maybe even kill him if it wasn’t removed.

James was still reluctant to tell Dawn the truth about her being the Light-bearer, but when the Council of Elders insisted that her Light would be needed in order to remove the Darkness from Joey, he knew that he had to tell her. The plan to have Joey and the brunette brought to the safe house to remove the Darkness ended up falling through when the young man was overwhelmed by the Darkness, and taken to parts unknown.

James had the Society agents sedate Dawn and bring her to the safe house, where he was unsurprised to find her angry when she woke up, and he talked with her about the situation with the promise to help in any way that he could to find Joey. He did have a chance to tell the brunette the truth when she asked whether the Darkness was delayed because of a possible Light inside of her, and he chose to not tell her the truth.

A month later, James had another chance to tell Dawn the truth when she contacted him after she got both an invitation and a package for a Victorian Ball that was apparently sent by Joey, and when she asked again about the possible Light inside her after her own hand glowed for a few seconds, he once again chose not to tell her the truth.

James instead gave her a set of special contact lens that she would be able to use while at the Victorian Mansion, and he made arrangements for several teams of Society agents to be ready to move in on the day of the party. He was determined to get everyone out this time, and when the day came for the ball, he was shocked and upset when it became apparent that the dark magic used by the Sorceress was combine with a familiar magic to keep them out.

For the next three months, James worked with his fellow Society leaders and agents to figure out how to get inside the Victorian Mansion to rescue those trapped inside, and yet, there wasn’t a way to break through the spell. He was starting to lose hope of ever saving those trapped by the Sorceress when he got word that the magic shielding the Victorian Mansion was gone, and he knew that was time to move forward.

When James arrived at the gates to the grounds, he was relieved to see Dawn was alive with Tyler and Andrea, but he was concerned since her left arm was bandaged and there was no sign of Joey. He was alarmed when the brunette passed out, learning from Tyler and Andrea of what had happen in the mansion during the night of hell, including how the Sorceress had killed Joey and had cut the actress’ left arm with a knife.

James realized that there must have been a toxin of some kind on the knife and when it was retrieved, he had them all taken to the nearest safe house in order to determine which toxin it was in order to save the life of the Light-bearer. He was relieved when, three days later, Dawn woke up and he hated the fact that he had to lie to her and her friends about the whereabouts of Joey’s body, having had the coffin containing the body relocated to one of the basement rooms of the safe house with an armed guard to watch over it.

James waited a month before inviting Dawn to the safe house, where he finally told her the truth about her being a Light-bearer and about the prophecy. He wasn’t surprised when she voiced her disappointment at him keeping this all from her, and was glad when she agreed to let him train her so that she would be able to use the Light better.

James still kept the truth about Joey from the brunette, which he didn’t like to do, and when Joey was brought back to life by the Crown of Oblivion, he made sure that the young man was properly cared for. He did tell Joey the truth about the prophecy that he and the actress were connected to, and promised that the day would come when he and Dawn would be reunited for their next mission.

James didn’t like the idea of sending Dawn and Joey into danger, but he knew that Joey had to fulfill a certain mission in order to remain alive, and that it was all connected to the prophecy. He hoped that the day would come when the war against the Cursed God would end and the prophecy would be fulfilled.

He hoped.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._


	2. ETN Profile - Dr. Caroline Green

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for another SAE profile. Onward!

Name: Dr. Caroline Green

Maiden Name: Morrison

Birthday: April 12th, 1979

Age: 39

Hair color: blonde

Eye color: green

Skin color: white

Hometown: Chicago, Illinois; Los Angeles, California

Job: Doctor for the Society Against Evil

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A

Location: Various safe houses.

Caroline Green has always loved her job of being a doctor and keeping the members of the Society Against Evil healthy and well, even if she had to drag them to the infirmary by their ear, which she had to do more then once to James McCoy when it came time for his physical, and yet, there were times when she hated her job.

One of the times that Caroline didn’t enjoy her job was when the bodies of both the victims and the bad guys were retrieved from the 1920s house, and she had to oversee the autopsies before sending the bodies of the ten YouTubers back to their families for burial, and sending the bodies of Arthur, Sarah, and Martin to a specialized crypt that was designed to hold the bodies of those loyal to the Cursed God to make sure that they didn’t revive to cause more trouble.

Caroline did take some solace in making sure that the four survivors, Joey Graceffa, Dawn Hatcher, Eva Gutowski, and Oli White, would be able to make full physical recoveries from the night of hell they had gone through, and she did voice her concerns to James about Joey being infected by Darkness from the taint that had been on the deed to the 1920s house.

Caroline kept hoping that the incident at the 1920s house was just in isolated event and that the Light inside Dawn would keep the Darkness inside Joey from growing. However, after a year had passed, and she accessed the latest reports from the Society agents that were keeping tabs on Dawn and Joey, she realized that there was a strong possibility that the young man would be overwhelmed by the Darkness.

Caroline wasn’t too surprised when the Council of Elders agreed that the Society would need to get the Darkness out of Joey, and that Dawn’s Light would be needed, which meant that she would need to know the truth about her being the Light-bearer. She was preparing the infirmary for the arrival of Joey and Dawn when she sensed the spike of Dark magic and got word that Joey had disappeared from his house.

Caroline was alarmed to hear this and when she learned from James that the Society agents near the house of Joey and Daniel were instructed to bring Dawn in when she arrived, she objected to having the girl sedated, and when the Society agents did bring the brunette to the safe house, she made sure that the actress wouldn’t have any serious adverse affects from the sedative.

Caroline was annoyed with James when she learned that he hadn’t told Dawn the truth, even though he had the chance to do so, and she was worried that the brunette was going to have to go through hell again in order to find and save Joey from wherever he’d been taken by both the Darkness and whichever minion of the Cursed God had been responsible.

When Caroline learned that the dark magic was purple, she knew that the only being that had purple magic was the Cursed God himself, and that only one of his minions also used the same magic. She hoped that it wasn’t this particular minion since two Society agents had gone to stop her over a century ago, and there hadn’t been any trace of them since that mission went quiet.

Caroline was somewhat relieved when James told her that he had a plan to go to the location that Dawn and a group of YouTubers had been invited to, apparently by Joey, and get them all out before there was a repeat of last year. Unfortunately she was sad to learn that the spell used by the Sorceress, for she was certain that was who had abducted Joey, was keeping James and his teams from gaining access to the Victorian Mansion.

For three months, Caroline did what she could to help in finding a way past the spell, and preparing the infirmary to receive the survivors if and when they were retrieved from the Victorian Mansion, along with the dead bodies that would most likely be waiting for the Society agents to retrieve as well.

On the day that she got word that the spell protecting the Victorian Mansion was down and both James and his team were heading in, she hoped that there would be more then four survivors this time, and was alarmed to get word that Dawn had been exposed to a toxin and that Joey was dead. She was alarmed to see how pale the actress was when she was brought into the infirmary, but was glad that they had the knife with the toxin on it, so she was able to give the brunette the proper antitoxin, although it was touch-and-go for several hours.

Once Caroline was certain that Dawn would make a full recovery, she checked Tyler and Andrea over, assuring them that they would be fine physically, and then, after watching the coffin containing Joey’s body get taken to the basement, she turned her attention to the autopsies of the dead YouTubers, having to use a magical solution to restore the body of Artie from stone to flesh for the sake of his and Ernie’s family, and the dead body of the Sorceress.

Three days later, Caroline was glad when Dawn woke up, understanding why she was upset about Joey being dead and his body missing, wishing that she could tell the brunette the truth, and had the brunette remain in the infirmary a few extra days to make sure that she wouldn’t suffer any side-effects from the toxin. She saw the three survivors off, made the arrangements for the victims to be retrieved by their families and friends from a certain morgue, and was glad when the Sorceress’ body was shipped off to the crypt.

Caroline spent the next month updating all of the medical records while waiting for the day when, if it really did happen, Joey would come back from the dead, and when she sensed the magical buildup in the basement, she and her medical team headed down there to be ready. She was relieved when the Crown of Oblivion brought the young man to life, and when he was on the stretcher, she assured him that he would be fine as she and her team took him up to the infirmary.

Caroline made sure that Joey would make a full recovery from his experience and had the cut on his left hand was stitched up. She wouldn’t let him leave the infirmary for several weeks, and when she finally let him go, she stated that he was to take it easy, which he agreed after being ‘mostly dead’ for a month.

Caroline later tracked Joey down to the study, where he was talking to James about the prophecy and his upcoming mission to the Town of Everlock, which Dawn would also take part in, and she insisted that he need to rest. She put up with James’ teasing as she escorted the young man to a guest room that had been prepared for him.

Caroline didn’t like the fact that Joey, Dawn, and an another group of YouTubers would have to go to Everlock to save it from a familiar threat, and she hoped that no one would have to die. She hoped.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Green takes her job seriously, and being a mother as well, she does care about the wellbeing of others a lot.  
> Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. ETN Profile - The Council of Elders

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to find out more about the Council of Elders. Onward!

Name: The Council of Elders

Birthday(s): Various

Age(s): Various

Hair color(s): Various

Eye color(s): Various

Skin color(s): Various

Hometown(s): Various

Job: Overseeing the Society Against Evil.

Status: Alive

Cause of death: N/A

Location: Hidden.

For the past year, the Council of Elders has been continuing their duties of overseeing the running of the Society Against Evil and the subgroups while receiving regular reports from the Society leaders about the various agents in the field, the progress being made in the war against the Cursed God, and the continued well-being of Dawn Hatcher and Joey Graceffa.

The Council of Elders weren’t sure of James’ decision of not telling Dawn the truth about her being the Light-bearer, but they understood that she would need time to cope with what she had gone through, and would need that time to also recover. However, they were concerned about the growing Darkness inside Joey, and they feared that if it wasn’t removed, then it would overwhelm and, most likely, kill the young man.

The Council of Elders finally convinced James to have Joey and Dawn brought in so that she could finally learn the truth about being the Light-bearer and to use the Light to remove the Darkness from her friend, but they soon got word that the Darkness had overwhelmed Joey, and that dark magic had taken him away from his house.

The Council of Elders feared for what this would mean, especially when they learned that the dark magic was purple in color, and they knew that the Cursed God and one of his minions possessed that kind of magic. Suspecting that it was the Sorceress, they also suspected that what was going on was connected to the prophecy.

The Council of Elders agreed with James’ plan to enter the Victorian Mansion to help Dawn get Joey and a group of YouTubers, who had been invited, out of the place before there was a repeat event, and they were disappointed to hear that the Sorceress had, somehow, combined her dark magic with Life Magic to keep the location locked in time and preventing the Society agents from getting inside.

For three months, the Council of Elders waited for word that their agents had found a way to get through the spell when they received word that the spell had been destroyed when the Crown of Oblivion was used by Tyler, and that he, Andrea, and Dawn had been the only ones from the group to get out alive. Although relieved to hear that the brunette was alive, they were sad to hear that Joey was dead, and they ordered James to not return the young man’s body to his family friends just yet.

The Council of Elders figured that the Crown of Oblivion would be able to revive Joey and the First Elder himself gave James the scroll containing the prophecy, which held proof that the young man would be revived, and when the council received word that Joey was back from the dead after a month, they knew that they were right.

The Council of Elders agreed with James that this was now the right time to tell Dawn the truth about her being the Light-bearer, about the prophecy, and to start her training. They all hoped that there would be enough time for the actress to get the majority of the training done before she, Joey, and a group of their friends would have to head to Everlock to stop the Carnival Master.

They hoped.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These days, we need as much hope as we can get. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. ETN Profile - Roanoke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for another SAE profile! Onward!

Name: Roanoke

Birthday: May 21st, 1988

Age: 29

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark brown

Skin color: Brown

Hometown:Waukegan, Illinois.

Job: Agent for the Society Against Evil.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Tortured and killed by the Sorceress.

Location: Victorian Era.

Roanoke was born into a good family that were all members for the Society Against Evil, and he had two older brothers and one sister. When he turned eight years old, he began his training to be a Society agent, and two years later, he attended the funeral for his father, who had been killed while on a mission to stop one of the minions of the Cursed God.

Roanoke was determined to be the best agent that he could be, and when he finished his training, he was both surprised and pleased when he was given a mission a few days later to assist in the retrieval of a magical item that the Council of Elders didn’t want to fall into the clutches of those who served the Cursed God.

Roanoke’s mission was successful and the entire team returned, some had been injured, having retrieved the item and defeated the minions that’d arrived in an attempt to get the item first. He went on many missions and, while not all of them were successful, he rose through the ranks, becoming one of their top field agents.

One day, Roanoke received word that he and his partner, Katsumi, were being sent to the Victorian Era to stop a woman named Riley, who was becoming a powerful and dangerous Sorceress, from getting a powerful object from the Cursed God. He thought that a Light-bearer should go with them on this mission, but the Light-bearers at that time were either away on other missions, were in training, or didn’t know that they were Light-bearers yet.

Roanoke and Katsumi used a special portal to travel to the Victorian Era, where they found the Sorceress approaching a tree stump that had the Crown of Oblivion resting on top of it. He managed to grab the crown while his partner kept the Sorceress at bay with her sword. He informed the Sorceress that the Society Against Evil wouldn’t let her have the crown and he destroyed it with his own sword.

Roanoke also told the Sorceress that only souls from the future and a Light-bearer would be able to restore the crown, and he had had to say those things for he’d been instructed by one of the Elders. He and Katsumi soon found themselves being attacked by the enraged Sorceress, and they were, unfortunately, captured.

Roanoke and Katsumi were tortured by the Sorceress for a long time, for how long, even he didn’t know, and he reluctantly revealed things to the Sorceress that he wished that he could’ve taken to his grave instead. When he was finally killed by the Sorceress, he found it a relief, and his soul traveled to the land of the dead.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There wasn't all that much on Roanoke, so I got creative. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. ETN Profile - Katsumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time for the final SAE profile. Onward!

Name: Katsumi

Birthday: June 21st, 1987

Age: 30

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark brown

Skin color: white

Hometown: Saga, Japan; Waukegan, Illinois.

Job: Agent for the Society Against Evil.

Status: Dead

Cause of death: Tortured and killed by the Sorceress.

Location: Victorian Era.

Katsumi was born into a good family that were all members for the Society Against Evil, and she had two younger brothers and two younger sisters. When she turned eight years old, she began her training to be a Society agent, and she amazed everyone by finishing her training after only ten years, which was rare.

After she finished her training, Katsumi was sent on a mission as a field agent after waiting for two weeks, and while the team she was assigned to suffered heavy losses, she helped defeat one of the minions of the Cursed God, gaining a scar across her right eye in the process. She could’ve let the doctors get rid of the scar, but she chose to keep it as a reminder of those that had died.

Katsumi was later transferred to the United States to partner up with Roanoke, and they went on many missions together, with most of them being successful with limited lost of human life. One day, she and Roanoke received word that they were being sent to the Victorian Era to stop a woman named Riley, who was becoming a powerful and dangerous Sorceress, from getting a powerful object from the Cursed God. Like her partner, she thought that a Light-bearer should go with them on this mission, but the Light-bearers at that time were either away on other missions, were in training, or didn’t know that they were Light-bearers yet.

Katsumi and Roanoke used a special portal to travel to the Victorian Era, where they found the Sorceress approaching a tree stump that had the Crown of Oblivion resting on top of it. She kept the Sorceress at bay with her sword while her partner grabbed the crown, and he informed the Sorceress that the Society Against Evil wouldn’t let her have the crown and he destroyed it with his own sword.

Katsumi didn’t like that her partner had to tell Sorceress that only souls from the future and a Light-bearer would be able to restore the crown, but she knew that he had had to say those things for he’d been instructed by one of the Elders. She and Roanoke soon found themselves being attacked by the enraged Sorceress, and they were, unfortunately, captured.

Katsumi and Roanoke were tortured by the Sorceress for a long time, for how long, even she didn’t know, and she reluctantly revealed things to the Sorceress that she wished that she could’ve taken to her grave instead. When she was finally killed by the Sorceress, she found it a relief, and her soul traveled to the land of the dead.

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there wasn't much to go on, and that means that I got creative with her backstory. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> James know that mistakes were made before, and he is doing his best to prepare Dawn and Joey for what they will most likely face during their next mission. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
